Love Lost?
by Thisiswhyimnotdoinghomework
Summary: When Fang leavs Max is crushed but when Fang leavs a note saying that he found someone else and is coming for them to meet her Max is outraged and upset. Will Fang come back for her or stay with the new girl?


**Hey guys I want you to read this it's not bad and I really like reviews the next chapter will be up shortly with much secrets to tell I don't want to spoil it…**

Love lost?

Max woke up, Fang, she thought. Why won't you come back? It's been two years and there was no trace of Fang. Sometimes he would leave notes while the flock and I were away, almost as if he was watching us. It made me feel better to know that he comes and sees us from time to time. Except that I can't see him when he comes! I'm so mad she thought ugh he has to come back sometime! Doesn't he?

Fang P.O.V

I am so glad I left. But I'll have to make a note and give it to them, I'll write it now.

_Dear Flock, _

_This first part is to max, I am so sorry to say this but, I have found somebody. Better than you, better than everybody. Her name is Sydney, she has red hair and __**purple **__eyes she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, even prettier than you Max. I love her and I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, I am coming here with Sydney so she can meet you guys. Please Max, don't be mad okay. This last part is to the whole Flock, I care about you and I care about Sydney and I hope you can all see her for who she is an angel (Not like you Angel). I have never expressed this kind of emotion towards anything. She is changing me, and I think I like it. She is not mutated and I like her more because of that. I love you guys but I think I love her more. I will be coming soon. _

_Fang _

Max's P.O.V

I was so hurt words could not describe it. I sank to the floor and cried, the only time I cried this much was when Fang first left now it was much worse, he found someone else. Nudge asked if I was okay, I couldn't speak I could only think about the note. The heart shattering no good note.

Nudge P.O.V

Fang, the nerve of that man leaving Max and then finding someone else. I can't believe he thought we would let him come back were not stupid! Max is hurt again by him! Thing's will never be the same again.

Angels P.O.V

I fell to the floor with Max she was so mad and upset; I don't think I would ever let Fang leave again. Max I said but there was a knock on the door. Max it's him I saw that her face was full of pain so I went to get to the door.

Fang, I said

Angel, Fang replied

What do you want?

Did you get my note?

Yes

So you know why I'm here

Yes

Can I come in?

No

Why not?

Cause your mean and you hurt Max.

I didn't mean to I sent a note and told her not to feel bad. I'm in love with Sydney and I can't help it.

Fine

So can I come in?

Yes.

Max Fang's here I said

Tell him to go away

No I want to meet Sydney

Fine than I will meet her too.

Max came into the room and the look of hate, worry and sadness was written all over her face.

Max P.O.V

Fang, his face, his hair, his eyes, so beautiful. Hi I said with pure distaste in my mouth. Max I want you to meet someone Fang said, he turned around and said Sydney! She came into view and well I had to say she was pretty, but what I hated about her was she was even prettier than the Red Haired Wonder. It took almost everything I had not to lunge at her and kill her.

Sydney P.O.V

Fang was so cute I can't believe he's mine! I can't believe I haven't told him yet though I need to I probably already told his family that I wasn't but I have to tell him sometime and it's going to be now. Sydney, Fang called I came over to meet his family probably really mad at me but I don't care as long as I'm with Fang. The older girl looked well weird she had puffy eyes and I guessed she was Max, Fang told me to stay away from her that he used to date her I felt weird and awkward but the smallest who I guessed was Angel came and hugged me I hugged her back even though I had no clue who she was except that she could read minds oh, got to keep the bad thoughts away. Don't want to scare her. You won't scare me she said. Angel you don't read minds, especially someone you don't know. But Fang knows you and he said he loves you. I gave a smile towards Fangs direction, did he now well you can tell Fang I love him too. I turned towards Fang and his face was red. I could tell Max was surprised that I could make him blush but really it's been happing more and more every day, I think I have been changing him, and I like the new Fang better. Angel read my mind and said I think your changing him to well really I know you are because in his note he said you were. Really I asked? Yes it's true you are changing me Fang said. Oh, I didn't really know what to say to that, but ah, I guess I'm kind of happy I like you nicer more open and I'm really glad you're changing. Well now can we get out of this mushy moment and get along with the greeting. Max's voice was bitter and cold and I think I knew why. Fang didn't change for her but for me.


End file.
